eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandstorm
Event Description A sandstorm hits the province of . The locals are cowering in their homes, hiding from the wrathful elements. Left untended, the fields and orchards will be surely ruined by the storm. Occurrence Possibility factor: 30 (average event has 10–15) Must be at least Hamlet. Can only happen next to Desert provinces. Options and Consequences #Drive the locals out to fight the elements. (-2 Mood, -3 Karma) #*(60% chance) Your servants have succeeded in driving a portion of the population outside, but not without liberal use of threats and force. Hastily erected barricades and canopies saved some crops from destruction at the cost of several citizens being killed in the storm and many others suffering serious wounds or losing their sight. (-5–10% Population, -0–2 Gold Income) #*#Pay damages to the injured. (-100 Gold, +1 Mood, +1 Karma) #*#They are ought to be grateful, I delivered them from starvation to come. #*#Their deed will not be forgotten! Probably... #*(40% Chance) Your servants have succeeded in driving a portion of the population outside, but not without liberal use of threats and force. But what could a bunch of peasants do against the raging elements? Many of them ended up being killed in the storm and many more have suffered serious wounds or lost their sight. The crops are utterly ruined. (-10–20% Population, -3–6 Gold Income) #*#Pay damages to the injured. (-100 Gold, +1 Mood, +1 Karma) #*#I wanted to do better... #*#These idiots can't be trusted with anything! #That's too bad. (-1 Mood, -3–6 Gold Income, -1 Karma) #Protect the province with magic (-35 Gems, +1 Karma) #* (20% Chance) Your magicians have successfully completed the ritual, and a shining dome rose against the scalding wind. #*#That's good. #*#Just another waste of gems... (-1 Karma) #*(80% Chance) Your magicians begin the ritual, but something goes wrong - instead of protecting the province from storm, the incantation turns the windblown sand into sparks of flame! Within moments, they turn houses into enormous bonfires. The settlement is on fire and its denizens are crazed with panic! (-1 Mood) #*#These idiots call themselves magicians?! Execute them! (-1 Mood, -50–80% Population, -3–6 Gold Income, -4 Karma, Lord Corruption reduced by 1–4) #*#Well... I wanted to do better... (-1 Mood, -50–80% Population, -3–6 Gold Income, -1 Karma) #*#Organize the evacuation of citizens! (-150 Gold) #*#*Several hastily improvised rescue teams did everything they could, saving a number of citizens from fire, but the entire settlement has burned to the ground #*#*#Send aid to the province. (-150 Gold, +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#*#Too bad, I can't help it. #*#*#I am so tired of these mortals and their pathetic troubles! (-1 Karma) #*#Let them try another spell, citizens must be rescued! (-50 Gems, +2 Karma) #*#*The second approach went better and with the barrier gone, the windblown sand along with the magically conjured rain did a quick job extinguishing fires. Still, the province was a joyless sight once the storm was gone. Many houses have become smoking wrecks, the fields are buried in sand and the flood of soot-blackened water has washed away the remnants of the crops (-5–10% Population, -3–6 Gold Income, 1 building destroyed) #*#*#Send aid to the province. (-150 Gold, +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#*#Too bad, I can't help it. #*#*#The magicians must fix what they did. (-30 Gems, +1–2 Gold Income, +1 Karma) #*#*#I am so tired of these mortals and their pathetic troubles! (-1 Karma) Category:Events Category:Random Events